The Broken Blossom
by Yuuuki-chan
Summary: Sakura Haruno's life was perfect until one day a new girl comes to town. Will she replace our beloved Cherry Blossom? Full Summary Inside. They're 18 and Sasuke came back. Main: SasuSaku Minor: NaruHina ShikaIno NejiTen SasuYuki
1. Prologue

Summary: Sakura Haruno's life was perfect. She had the perfect friends, boyfriends, job. Everything. Until one day a new girl comes. Her name is Yuki Takana. What happens when she replaces our beloved Cherry Blossom. Sakura would do anything to take her place back. Even if it does mean turning to the dark side.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO..JUST THE PLOT

SxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxS

Sakura P.O.V

My life was perfect. Everything about it was perfect. Sasuke came back. I had friends that cared about me. And most important...Sasuke's my boyfriend! I finally learned what I live for.

I live for feeling

...loved

...wanted

...needed

All my wishes came true

...until...

she came

Yuki Takana

Its not that shes bad or anything.

Shes perfectly innocent..even I admit it.

Why me?

I ask that everyday.

Why does everything go bad when everything was going perfect

I've become nothing but a burden again.

_Flashback_

_"Hey TenTen!" I shouted_

_"Oh hey Sakur" she replied_

_"Do you want to train?" I asked _

_"No thank you I'm going to go train with Yuki-chan" she replied_

_"Oh okay"_

_--_

_"Shikamaru!" I yelled_

_"Huh? Oh its you Sakura" he said lazily_

_"Do you want to go play Shogi?"_

_"Sorry I'm gonna play with Yuki-chan"_

_"Oh well see ya"_

_--_

_"Kakashi-sensei" I said_

_"Yes Sakura"_

_"Can you train with me?"_

_"Sorry Sakura Yuki is gonna be here soon to train with me:_

_"Oh okay then"_

_"No one needs me anymore" I whispered to myself_

_--_

_"There's one person who would never say no to me!" I said to myself_

_I ran off to find Naruto_

_"Naruto!" I yelled_

_He turned around_

_"Yea Sakura?"_

_No more Chan?_

_"Do you want to go get some ramen?"_

_"Sorry Sakura, I promised Yuki-chan that i'd go with her when she's done training with Kakashi"_

_"Well okay"_

_Now I feel really replaced_

_--_

_"UGH!! I can't believe i'm this desperate I'm going to him!"_

_My mind raced with thoughts_

_"Maybe..No I have to"_

_When I got to the training grounds my heart sank._

_**She **__was there_

_With Neji_

_I snuck away before anyone could see me_

_--_

_"3 more people" I thought_

_"Maybe I should give up"_

_"NO!! Never give up!!" Inner Sakura screamed_

_"Oh No!! Your back!!"_

_"But don't you need me?" She whined_

_"Yea sorry force of habit of saying that"_

_"Its ok now to Hinata!" she exclaimed_

_"Your weird!"_

_Just then Hinata walked by_

_"Hinata!"_

_"Huh? Oh hi Sakura-chan!" _(A/N In my story she ain't gonna stutter! Shes got more confidence now)

_"CHA! She called us Sakura-__**chan**__!!" Inner Sakura screamed _

_"Quiet! This might be my only chance!" I shouted at her_

_"So do you want to go somewhere? Maybe get a bite to eat?"_

_"Sorry Sakura-chan I am going to meet Yuki-chan so we can go to the park for a while."_

_"Oh okay bye"_

_--_

_"That's it!!" I screamed to my inner_

_"And you call me weird" she replied_

_"You are!"_

_"Hmph!"_

_Sakura whipped out her cellphone_

_Ring_

_"Come on!"_

_Ring _

_"Before __**she **__gets there too"_

_Ring_

_"PICK U-"_

_"Hello?"_

_"INO!"_

_"Sakura?"_

_"Hey do you wanna go to the mall with me?"_

_"Um sorry billboard-brow but I'm leaving with Yuki-chan right now."_

_And thats all I needed_

_I hung up and ran home_

_--_

_I sat there on my bed _

_Tears flowing freely down my cheeks_

_I couldn't help it_

_"1 left" my inner said_

_"Its no use" I replied sadly_

_"But the thing is the last one is our boyfriend"_

_"So?"_

_"So that's an advantage"_

_"Okay"_

_"Well"_

_"What?"_

_"Call him!"_

_"Okay sheesh!"_

_Ring_

_Ring _

_Ring_

_Ri-_

_"Hello?"_

_His deep rich voice rang through my ears_

_"Hey Sasuke-kun"_

_"oh hey Sakura"_

_"Sp wa-"_

_"Can you meet me at the bench in the park?"_

_My heart leaped with happiness_

_"Sure!"_

_At The Park_

_"Hey Sasuke!"_

_"Hey Sakura"_

_"Why did yo-"_

_"I think we should break up"_

_"What?"_

_"I said I th-"_

_"I know I heard you!"_

_"Then why'd you ask?" _

_"Don't act stupid with me!"_

_"This is exactly why I'm breaking up with you!"_

_"Why! Why me! What have I ever done to you?!"_

_"Your so controlling! And short tempered! Gosh your so annoying!!"_

_Annoying_

_Annoying_

_Annoying_

_Those words rang through my ears_

_Tears sprang to my eyes_

_I sprinted_

_"Go and cry you crybaby!"_

_--_

_"Sakura"_

_"Yes Tsunade-sama?"_

_"We have a new student. Well technically shes not new"_

_"Huh?"_

_"I've been ttraining her for about 2 months already"_

_"Oh"_

_"Come in"_

_Yuki then stepped in_

_"YOU!!" i SHOUTED_

_"Hello Sakura-chan"_

_"Sakura! Don't be rude!"_

_"But-"_

_"Well Yuki here has been one of my best students I've had so far. She's done well. Better than you Sakura."_

_My heart broke into a million pieces_

_I ran off_

_Into my house_

_I collapsed on the floor _

_I just stood there and sobbed_

_I left to go to the park_

_When I got there I sat on a swing_

_I loved going here_

_It was so calm and quiet_

_Then suddenly I heard giggling_

_It was __**them**_

_I quickly hid behind a tree_

_"Your more fun than Sakura, Yuki-chan!_

_Naruto..no please_

_My heart ached_

_"You have better sense of style"_

_Ino..How could you_

_My heart cracked_

_"Your stronger"_

_Neji..why?_

_My heart cried_

_"Your a better medic-nin"_

_TenTen..please stop_

_My heart broke_

_"Your smarter"_

_Shikamaru..please_

_My heart sank_

_"Your nicer to everyone"_

_Hinata..you too huh?_

_My heart broke in half_

_"Your hotter, cuter, simply better, the definition of perfect"_

_Sasuke..I love you yet you fell for someone else_

_Why me?_

_My heart dies_

_Flashback Over_

Now I sit here on my bed

Thinking

"What should I do now?"

I lost everything

Friends

Teachers

Loved ones

Everything

"Simply better, the definition of perfect."

Those words killed me

Now I sit here on my bed sobbing

Thinking about what to do

This is the story about Sakura Haruno

How she got replaced

How she became the...

Broken Blossom

--

Tell me how I did by reviewing. This is my first Naruto story so I really need to know how I did. BTW I decided to delete the Past Completes The Puzzle and Livin in the Real Life and Continue Behind These Icy Glares. R&R!

-Dalena


	2. Memories

Summary: Sakura Haruno's life was perfect. She had the perfect friends, boyfriends, job. Everything. Until one day a new girl comes. Her name is Yuki Takana. What happens when she replaces our beloved Cherry Blossom. Sakura would do anything to take her place back. Even if it does mean turning to the dark side.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO..JUST THE PLOT

**xXx**

_recap:_

_What should I do now?"_

_I lost everything_

_Friends_

_Teachers_

_Loved ones_

_Everything_

_"Simply better, the definition of perfect."_

_Those words killed me_

_Now I sit here on my bed sobbing_

_Thinking about what to do_

_This is the story about Sakura Haruno_

_How she got replaced_

_How she became the..._

_Broken Blossom_

**xXx**

Chapter 1

_**Sakura P.O.V**_

Tears glided down my precious face. What went wrong? I ask myself thateveryday. Its been a month since the incident that happened. I can't take it anymore. Not being, not feeling loved, not having friendships. Frienship and love are 2 powerful things. It could change a person's ife. Forever.

It almost seemed like it happened yesterday. How me, Sasuke-kun, Ino-chan, Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan, Shikamaru-kun, TenTen-chan, and Neji-kun would go to a karaoke bar and sing our hearts out.

_Flashback _

_"Okay next up we have our lovely group of 4 girls Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and TenTen!" the DJ said through his microphone_

_The crowd went wild hearing the names_

_Sakura Hinata Ino and TenTen went up on stage _

_Sakura wore a black miniskirt with a red tube top and a black jacket with zippers on the arms and boots that go up to her knees. her hair was up to her mid back again and her bangs were parted to her right side._

_TenTen wore the same thing except her tube top was green. Her hair was let down and it reached her waist._

_Hinata wore the same except she was wearing a blue tube top. Her hair was long and reached her butt. She had bangs across her forehead and were slightly tilted to the right side._

_Ino wore the same except her tube top was purple. Her hair was let down and it reached slightly above her waist._

_"Hello everyone!" Sakura shouted into her microphone_

_"Are you ready?!" TenTen shouted_

_Everyone screamed especially the guys in the club. Sasuke Naruto Neji and Shikarmaru just glared at them._

_"Lets start!! Woohoo!" Ino was grinning happily. She looked like crazy omen._

_Hinata gave a light giggle._

Sakura:

I didn't know what was in store  
When I walked right through the door  
Then I saw you over there  
Our blue eyes locked in a stare

Hinata:  
I didn't know quite what to say  
Sometimes words get in the way  
And

All:  
I remember the night you said let's go for  
A ride I didn't want the night to end  
Would we be more than friends  
Yet little did I know before  
We would be something more

Ino:  
In black and white I read the screen  
All your lines and in between  
Then your message on the phone  
I save to hear when I'm all alone

TenTen:  
And now I know just what to say  
This doesn't happen everyday  
And

All:  
I remember the night you said let's go for  
A ride I didn't want the night to end  
Would we be more than friends  
Yet little did I know before  
We would be something more

Sakura:  
Something more  
Something more

Ino, TenTen, and Hinata:

na na na na na na na na yeah

Sakura:

We would be something more

All:

Something more  
Something more

Sakura:  
I know we're both young

Ino:

But we know how we feel

Tenten:

We know what is false

Hinata:

And we know what is real

Sakura, Ino, and TenTen:

Know what is real

I remember the night you said let's go for  
A ride I didn't want the night to end

All:  
And I remember the night you said let's go for  
A ride I didn't want the night to end  
Would we be more than friends  
Yet little did I know before  
We would be something more

Ino, TenTen, and Hinata:  
I remember the night you said let's go for  
A ride I didn't want the night to end

Sakura:

Want the night to end

Ino, TenTen, and Hinata

Would we be more than friends

All:

Yet little did I know before  
We would be something more  
Yet little did I know before  
We would be something more  
Yet little did I know before  
We would be something more

_"Thank you!!" They all shouted in unison and left the stage_

_---_

_"Next we have Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, an Neji!" the DJ yelled_

_Everyone went wild especially the girls. Sakura, Hinata, TenTen, and Ino just hissed at them._

_Sasuke was wearing a navy blue polo shirt with black baggy jeans._

_Naruto was wearing an orange t-shirt with faded baggy jeans._

_Shikamaruas wearing a brown polo shirt with baggy jeans with a rip in his knees._

_Nejiwas wearing a red t-shirt with baggy jeans and had a dragon going up his right leg on the side._

_(Everyones hair is the same as in the show.)_

_"Hello eveyone!" Naruto shouted_

_"Lets just get this troublesome event over with" Shikamaru said_

_"Whatever" Neji said with a bored tone_

_"Hn" Sasuke said with no emotion_

Sasuke:

Since you went away  
It's been  
One year two months  
But it just don't seem like yesterday  
We were, we were still together

Naruto:

Time has passed and things have changed so  
Why do I feel this way  
Cuz you're with somebody else  
And I'm with somebody else but

Neji:

Whenever I think about the love we had

Sasuke:

(It hurts so bad)

Neji:

Whenever I think about the love we made  
I said that I'd be strong  
Girl I really thought that I'd move on  
But still I find myself asking

All:

Do you still think of me  
Like I think about you  
Do you still dream of me  
Cuz I can't sleep without you  
Tell me if time should make a change  
Then why do I feel the same  
Your love has got me addicted

Shikamaru:  
Said I don't know

Sasuke:

[When I'm with a chick and we make love I call your name]

Shikamaru:

Said I don't know

Naruto:

[Wanna be with somebody else I push them away]

Shikamaru:

Tell me if time should make a change  
Then why do I feel the same  
I know I gotta move on but  
I'm so addicted to you

Sasuke:

(You)

Naruto:

It's been long enough  
Don't know  
Why I'm still holding on  
If I had a wish babe I would turn back the hands of time  
Cuz you don't know what you've got until it's gone

Neji:

(until it's gone)

Naruto:

That's the reason why I'm writing you this song

Sasuke:  
Girl I'm slippin'  
And I don't know what to do  
Girl I admit it  
I'm sick over you  
Damn  
I realize my mistake  
My pride got in the way  
I shoulda begged you to stay

All:  
Do you still think of me  
Like I think about you  
Do you still dream of me  
Cuz I can't sleep without you  
Tell me if time should make a change  
Then why should I feel the same  
Girl your love has got me addicted

Shikamaru:

(Got me addicted)

Sasuke:

Said I don't know

Neji:

[When I'm with a chick and we make love I call your name]

Sasuke:

Said I don't know

Shikamaru:

[Wanna be with somebody else I push them away]

Naruto:

Tell me if time should make a change  
Then why do I feel the same  
I know I gotta move on but  
I'm so addicted to you

Sasuke:

If you ever lost someone you truly love  
Let me hear you say "yeah"

Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru:

(Yeah)

Sasuke:

Say "yeah"

Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru:

(yeah)

Sasuke:

Let me hear you say  
And if you ever lost someone you truly need

Let me hear you say "yeah"

Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru:

(Yeah)

Sasuke:

Say "yeah"

Naruto, Neji, ad Shikarmaru

(Yeah)

All:  
Do you still think of me  
Like I think about you  
Do you still dream of me

Naruto:

(yeah)

All:

Cuz I can't sleep without you  
Tell me if time should make a change  
Then why do I feel the same

Shikamaru:

(Why do I feel)

All:

Your love has got me addicted

Neji:  
Said I don't know

Sasuke:

[When I'm with a chick and we make love I call your name]

Naruto:

Said I don't know

Shikamaru:

[Wanna be with somebody else I push them away]

All:

Tell me if time should make a change  
Then why do I feel the same  
I know I gotta move on but  
I'm so addicted to you

Sasuke:  
Like I think about you

Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru  
Do you still dream of me

Sasuke:

Cuz I can't sleep without you

All:

Tell me if time should make a change  
Then why do I feel the same  
Your love has got me addicted

Naruto:

(it's got me addicted)

Sasuke:  
Said I don't know

Naruto:

When I'm with a chick and we make love I call your name

Sasuke:

Said I don't know

Neji:

Wanna be with somebody else I push them away

Sasuke:

(I just push them away)

Shikamaru:

Tell me if time should make a change

Sasuke:

(Make a change)

Naruto:

Then why do I feel the same

Sasuke:

(Feel the same)

All:

I know I gotta move on but  
I'm so addicted to you

**To be continued...**

**xXx**

**Hey there's going to be a lot of singing so I'm making like 3 different parts and like 2 songs in each part. I wanted all the girls to sing all the guys to sing and all the couples to sing so yeah. Sorry I haven't been updating I was having a little writers block and that might happen a lot. Anyways I'll have the next 2 parts and the next chapter after that.I've written them already just need to type them. Until next time...**

**Ja Ne (Goodbye)**

**-Dalena**


	3. Memories Part 2

Summary: Sakura Haruno's life was perfect. She had the perfect friends, boyfriends, job. Everything. Until one day a new girl comes. Her name is Yuki Takana. What happens when she replaces our beloved Cherry Blossom. Sakura would do anything to take her place back. Even if it does mean turning to the dark side.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO..JUST THE PLOT

**xXx**

_"Now its time for the couples!!' The DJ announced_

_"First up..."_

_Insert drum rolls_

_"Ino and Shikarmaru!!"_

_Everyone cheered and Ino's eyes filled with joy and Shikamaru's eyes were filled with boredom_

_Ino dragged Shikamaru up the stage_

_"Ready?" she asked the crowd and Shikamaru_

_He nodded and the music started_

Ino:

I didn't wanna say I'm sorry  
For breaking us apart  
I didn't wanna say it was my fault  
Even though I knew it was

Shikamaru:  
I didn't wanna call you back  
'Cause I knew that I was wrong

Ino and Shikamaru:

Yeah, I knew I was wrong

Ino and Shikamaru:  
One in the same  
Never to change  
Our love was beautiful

We got it all  
Destined to fall  
Our love was tragical

Shikamaru:

Wanted to call

Ino:

No need to fight

Shikamaru:

You know I wouldn't lie

Ino and Shikamaru:

But tonight  
We'll leave it on the line

_Ino then turned to Shikamaru and faced each other when she started singing again_

Ino:  
Listen baby,

Shikamaru:

Never would've said forever  
If we knew it ends so fast

Ino:

Why did you say I love you  
If you knew that it wouldn't last?

Shikamaru:  
Baby, I just can't hear what you're saying  
The line is breaking up

Ino:

Or is that just us?  
Or is that just us?

Ino and Shikamaru:  
One in the same  
Never to change  
Our love was beautiful  
We got it all  
Destined to fall  
Our love was tragical

Shikamaru:

Wanted to call

Ino:

No need to fight

Shikmaru:

You know I wouldn't lie

Ino:

But tonight  
We'll leave it on the line

_They walked torward eachother_

Shikamaru:  
I try to call again, I get your mailbox  
Like a letter left unread

Ino:

Apologies are often open ended

Ino and Shikamaru:

But this was better left unsaid

_Their bodies were touching and they were ight in front of eachother_

One in the same  
Never to change  
Our love was beautiful  
We got it all  
Destined to fall  
Our love was tragical

Shikamaru:

Wanted to call

Ino:

No need to fight

Shikamaru:

You know I wouldn't lie

Ino and Shikamaru:

But tonight  
We'll leave it on the line

Ino:

We'll leave it on the line

Shikamaru:

Yeah, oh yeah

Ino:

We'll leave it on the line, tonight

_They were blushing and Shikamaru gave Ino a kiss on the cheek which made her blush even more._

---

_Everyone cheered loudly including their friends. When they got off stage the girls ran up to Ino and hugged her. The guys just congradgulated Shikamaru._

_"Next up is...."_

_Insert another drum roll_

_"TenTen and Neji!!"_

_Neji and TenTen's eyes widened. They went on the stage and saw the crowd cheering wildly._

_"Ready Neji?" she wispered_

_"Yah"_

_The music started._

TenTen:

When I think about you and me  
I get a little weak in the kness  
I feel the flutter of a butterfly  
Sometimes I can hardly breathe

So baby...

Neji:

(Baby)

TenTen:

Hold me now

Neji:

(Hold me, Hold me now)

TenTen:

I can't tell if I am lost or found

Neji:

('Cause I'm living in a dream and I don't want to wakeup, wake up)

TenTen:

And I don't know how to let you in

Neji:

(Don't know, Don't know)

TenTen and Neji:

Or let you go, I'm so vulnerable

TenTen:

Hold me now

_Neji walked up to TenTen_

Neji:

(Hold me)

TenTen:

Please baby don't let me go

_He grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her_

Neji:

('Cause I'm living in a dream and I don't want to wakeup)

TenTen:

I know for sure that you're the cure  
(Coming down with a case of 'I love you more', I don't want to be vunerable)

When it comes to this book of us  
I think it's time now to turn the page  
But I don't want to say I love you first  
But my heart it can't hardly wait

So baby...

Neji:

(Baby)

_He slowly was lowering his head_

TenTen:

Hold me now

Neji:

(Hold me, Hold me now)

TenTen:

I can't tell if I am lost or found

Neji:

('Cause I'm living in a dream and I don't want to wakeup, wakeup)

TenTen:

And I don't know how to let you in

Neji:

(Don't know, Don't know)

TenTen and Neji:

Or let you go, I'm so vulnerable

TenTen:

Hold me now

Neji:

(Hold me)

TenTen:

Please baby don't let me go

Neji:

('Cause I'm living in a dream and I don't want to wakeup)

TenTen:

I know for sure that you're the cure  
(Coming down with a case of 'I love you more', I don't want to be vunerable)

Neji:  
I don't want to see you hurt  
Don't you worry baby girl  
Take my hand, understand I'm afraid  
To tell you the very worst that you want to hear me say (Wake up)

Tenten:  
When you say it here tonight  
Will you mean it for life  
Will you tell me everything that your heart is really feeling for me?

So I, (So I)  
Won't be...

(Vulnerable)

Neji:  
('Cause I'm living in a dream and I don't want to wakeup, wake up)

TenTen:

And I don't know how to let you in

Neji:

(Don't know, Don't know)

TenTen and Neji:

Or let you go, I'm so vulnerable

TenTen:

Hold me now

_There faces were millimeters apart_

Neji:

(Hold me)

TenTen:

Please baby don't let me go

Neji:

('Cause I'm living in a dream and I don't want to wakeup)

TenTen:

I know for sure that you're the cure  
(Coming down with a case of 'I love you more', I don't want to be vunerable)

_He wispered in her ear " Your my weakness making __**me**__ vulnerable"_

_She blushed and they walked off the stage_

_The girls hugged her and the guys congradgulated Neji_

_---_

_"Okay then rady to continue?!" the DJ said_

_Everyone cheered and yelled_

_"Okay the next couple is..."_

_Insert __**another**__ drum roll here_

**To Be Continued..**

**xXx**

**Songs Used:**

**Ino and Shikamaru: On The Line by Demi Lovato ft. Jonas Brothers**

**Neji and TenTen: Vulnerable by Vanessa Hudgens ft. someone I don't know**

**2 more couples and the flasback will be over!!! I'll either get the last part and next chapter by tomorrow or Monday caused i'm tired and good thing I don't have school on Monday and Tuesday so I have more time but i'm rally depressed right now. I'm having friendship problems. My friendship just ended with my old bestfriend so I'm kinda sad. Anyways i'll try my best to update soon! Hope you enjoy!**

**Ja Ne (Goodbye)**

**-Dalena**


	4. Memories Part 3

Summary: Sakura Haruno's life was perfect. She had the perfect friends, boyfriends, job. Everything. Until one day a new girl comes. Her name is Yuki Takana. What happens when she replaces our beloved Cherry Blossom. Sakura would do anything to take her place back. Even if it does mean turning to the dark side.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO..JUST THE PLOT

**xXx**

_"Okay then ready to continue?!" the DJ said_

_Everyone cheered and yelled_

_"Okay the next couple is..."_

_Insert __**another**__ drum roll here_

_"We have...Hinata and Naruto!" The DJ yell_

_Everyone clapped and cheered for Naruto and Hinata to go on. Both of them were blushing madly and climbed on stage._

_"Ready Naruto-kun?" Hinata whispered_

_"Aren't I always" Naruto said back _

Naruto:

I ain't got no money  
I ain't got no car to take you on a date  
I can't even buy you flowers  
But together we'll be the perfect soul mates  
Talk to me girl

_Naruto turned to Hinata to cue her in_

Hinata:  
Oh, baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me  
If we go thouch, you can still touch my love, it's free  
We can work without the perks just you and me  
Thug it out 'til we get it right

Hinata:  
Baby if you strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are

_Hinata turned to face Naruto and cued him in_

Naruto:

I'm about to strip and I am well equipped  
Can you handle me the way I are?

_They faced toward each other singing to each other _

Hinata:

I don't need the G's or the car keys  
Boy I like you just the way you are

Naruto & Hinata:

Let me see ya strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like, I like, I like

Naruto:  
I ain't got no Visa  
I ain't got no Red American Express  
We can't go nowhere exotic  
It don't matter 'cause I'm the one that love you best  
Talk to me girl

Hinata:  
Oh, baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me  
If we go thouch, you can still touch my love, it's free  
We can work without the perks just you and me  
Thug it out 'til we get it right

Hinata:  
Baby if you strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are

Naruto:

I'm about to strip and I am well equipped  
Can you handle me the way I are?

Hinata:

I don't need the G's or the car keys  
Boy I like you just the way you are

Naruto & Hinata:

Let me see ya strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are

Naruto:  
Baby girl, I don't got a huge ol' house I rent a room in a house  
Listen baby girl, I ain't got a motorboat but I can float ya boat  
So listen baby girl, once you get a dose of D.O.E. you gon' want some mo'  
So listen baby girl, when I make it I want you back, want you back, yeah

_Naruto then pulled Hinata close to him_

Your body ain't Pamela Anderson,  
Its a struggle just to get you in the caravan,  
But listen baby girl,  
Before I let you lose a pound I'll buy a bigger car,  
So listen baby girl,  
I love you just the way you are, the way you are

Hinata:  
Oh, baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me  
If we go and touch, you can still touch my love, it's free  
We can work without the perks just you and me  
Thug it out 'til we get it right

Hinata:  
Baby if you strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are

Naruto:

I'm about to strip and I want it quick  
Can you handle me the way I are?

Hinata:

I don't need the G's or the car keys  
Boy I like you just the way you are

Naruto & Hinata:

Let me see ya strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are

Hinata:  
Baby if you strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are

Naruto:

I'm about to strip and I want it quick  
Can you handle me the way I are?

Hinata:

I don't need the G's or the car keys  
Boy I like you just the way you are

Naruto & Hinata:

Let me see ya strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are

_They ended looking straight at each other panting deeply. They broke out of their little trance when everyone cheered. They left the stage and the same thing happened. The girls hugged Hinata and the boys congratulated Naruto. Except for Neji who was a little mad about how Naruto was making a move on his cousin._

_"Okay everyone knows whose the last couple don't they?" the DJ yelled to the crowd. _

_Everyone clapped and cheered whistled you name it. _

_"Sakura and Sasuke get up here" the DJ yelled_

_Sakura ran uo the stage very excited while Sasuke stayed behind and took his time going up the stairs._

_"Ready Sasuke" Sakura asked_

_"Hn" he replied_

Sasuke:

Can you imagine, what would happen if we could have any dream  
I wish this moment, was ours to own it and that it would never leave  
Than I would thank that star that made out wish come true

_They then faced each other and hold hands (they hold hands with one hand and hold the microphone in the other)_

Sakura:

(come true)

Sasuke:

Oh yeah

Sakura:

(Mmm)

Sasuke:

Cause he knows that where you are, is where I should be too  
Right here, right now

Sakura:

(Heeeeyyyy)

Sasuke:

Cause I'm lookin at you, and my heart loves the view  
Cause you mean everything

Sakura:

(Oooooo)

Sasuke:

Right here, I promise you some somehow  
That tomorrow can wait, for some other day to be

Sakura:

(to be)

Sasuke:

But right now there's you and me

Sakura:

A question forever, what could be better  
You already proved it once, but in 2001

_Sakura put her palm on his cheek and caressed it_

Sasuke:

(Ohhh)

Sakura:

And in 23 hours, were dancing the universe  
Cause we if have everything

_Sasuke puts his arms around her waist and she puts her around his neck and they start swaying to the music_

Sasuke:

(everything),

Sakura:

in our whole world changed  
And did you know that where we are

Sasuke:

(here we are),

Sakura:

will never be the same

Sasuke:

Oh no

Sakura:

(oh no)

Sakura:  
Right here, right now

Sasuke:

(Oh right now)

Sakura:

Cause Im lookin at you, and my heart loves the view  
Cause you mean everything

Sasuke:

(Everything)

Sakura:

Right here,

Sasuke:

(Right here)

Sakura:

I promise you some somehow

Sasuke:

(Some how were gonna)

Sakura:

That tomorrow can wait, for some other day to be

Sasuke:

(to be)

Sasuke & Sakura:

But right now theres you and me

Sakura:

Ohhh you know its coming

Sasuke:

(coming),

Sakura:

and its coming fast

Sasuke:

But theres always you and me

Sakura:

(Oh yeah)

Sasuke:

So lets make this second last,

Sasuke & Sakura:

make it last

_They stop swaying and Sasuke hugs her from behind and she puts her arms on top of his, looks back and they sing to each other_

Sasuke:

Right here,

Sakura:

oooh right now

Sasuke:

Yeah Im lookin at you

Sakura:

and my heart loves the view

Sasuke:

Cause you mean every

Sasuke & Sakura:

thing

_Sasuke twirls Sakura around_

Sauke & Sakura:

Right here, I promise you some, somehow

Sasuke:

That tomorrow can wait,

Sakura:

for some other day to be

Sasuke:

(to be)  
But right now there's you and me

_They hold onto each other tight and lock eyes together_

Sakura:

You and me

Sasuke:

You and me

Sakura:

Oooh you and me

Sasuke:

But right now theres,

Sasuke & Sakura:

You and me

_Sasuke kissed her forehead and she felt her face heat up. She kissed his cheek and a small blush formed. Everyone was going wild and cheering. They even got a standing ovation so Sasuke and Sakura bowed and left the stage hand in hand. The girls squealed loudly at Sakura and the guys smirked and Sasuke. And the rest of the night was magical and filled with laughter, smiles, and happiness._

**xXx**

**Songs Used:**

**Naruto and Hinata- The Way I Are- Timbaland ft. Keri Hilson**

**Sasuke and Sakura- Right Here Right Now- Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens**

**And done!! Finally! The flashbacks are over! Sorry for updating so late but I have school and everything and when I got the chance to upload I couldn't because there was no Internet. Also I had a little writer's block and picking the songs. Anyways I have like 3/4 of the next chapter finished so that will be up pretty soon. Well thats all,**

**Ja Ne,**

**~Dalena (Please review!) **


	5. Escape

Summary: Sakura Haruno's life was perfect. She had the perfect friends, boyfriends, job. Everything. Until one day a new girl comes. Her name is Yuki Takana. What happens when she replaces our beloved Cherry Blossom. Sakura would do anything to take her place back. Even if it does mean turning to the dark side.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO..JUST THE PLOT

**xXx**

_recap:_

Sasuke:

You and me

Sakura:

Oooh you and me

Sasuke:

But right now theres,

Sasuke & Sakura:

You and me

_Sasuke kissed her forehead and she felt her face heat up. She kissed his cheek and a small blush formed. Everyone was going wild and cheering. They even got a standing ovation so Sasuke and Sakura bowed and left the stage hand in hand. The girls squealed loudly at Sakura and the guys smirked and Sasuke. And the rest of the night was magical and filled with laughter, smiles, and happiness._

**xXx**

_Sakura P.O.V_

I couldn't take it anymore. My heart ached so much. Tears streamed down my face. Why does it hurt so much? Please make it go way. I got up weakly and pulled out a suitcase from my closet. I then shoved everything necessary for my _escape._Escape from this hell hole you call Konoha.

Watch _Naruto _I'll be funner

Watch _Ino _I'll have better sense of style

Watch _Neji _I'll be stronger

Watch _TenTen_I'll be a better medic-nin

Watch _Shikamaru _I'll be smarter

Watch _Hinata _I'll be nicer **(A/N We'll see about that won't we Sakura)**

Watch _Sasuke _I'll be hotter, prettier, the definition of _perfect_

I jumped out off my window and took off for that gates. The border line. The freedom I want..and need.

When I got to the gate nobody was there. Luckily the guards were on their lunch break. Just me and the gate. I was two inches away from getting out of here. When I took one step out I felt relived. The next step out I felt free. The third step out I heard, "Sakura!!"

The four- wait did I just hear a Sakura?

**"Someones calling us you doof!" Inner Sakura said **

"I know!! But who" I said back

**"Well if you turn around then you would know!!"**

"Okay!!"

I turned around and big mistake. It was _them._ The people who made my life living hell. Tortured me every day without even knowing it.

"What are you doing Sakura?" Naruto asked

"Shes escaping you Dobe!!" Sasuke yelled

"You are?" He asked me

"Ummm...No?" I tried lying. I was never good.

"Oh okay then." Everyone sweat dropped.

"Naruto you idiot!" Ino screamed

I took this chance to run. Hey it might work? Or not.

Then to everyone's surprise _Yuki_ ended up on top of me holding me down.

"What are you doing?!!" I screamed at her

"What are you doing thinking about escaping?! Abandoning all of your friends! Leaving them in mis-" she got cut off

"Shut up!" I pushed her off of me faced her

"You think you know my life?! Like you can waltz into this village and replace me?! Well you can do the last thing but you will never understand my life!" I screamed tears rushing to my face. i forced them back not allowing me to cry. I will _not_ show weakness.

"What?" This time it was Hinata

"You guys having officially replaced me. Everyone can tell. Everyone in this village has officially replaced me." I whispered quietly but luodly so everyone could hear

"What are you talking about Sakura?" Shikamaru said

"You never treat me the same. No one does anything with me. I feel like I'm invisible. Like I don't even exist anymore. I'm always watching from the background ever since Yuki got here! Everything I do is by myself. And whats worse is that the guy I love just broke up with me!!" I screamed the last part

Everyone gasped except fpr Sasuke who looked down guilty.

"Sakura" he whispered but everyone heard it still

He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me

I wanted so badly to push him away but I couldn't get myself to. My heart was telling me to stay but my mind was telling me to go. I chose to listen to my mind.

"Why did you do this to me" I said quietly so only he could hear. My arms still limp at my side.

"I was angry. I didn't know what I was doing. I made a mistake-" He got cut off

"No the only mistake you made was getting together with me! I can see it in your eyes. When you look at me you feel hatred. Thats the reason your angry that the reason why you br-" he cut me off

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" he said angrily

"I can say it not true but I can't believe it" I said tears now dripping slowly one by one

"Sakura...I do love you...I'm sorry for everything I've done. But if you give me another chance-" I cut him off again

"You've wasted all of your chances!! Prove that your sorry!! Prove that you love me!! Prove that I'm still worth something to you! How do I know your not lying?! How do I know this isn't all a lie!" I pulled myself from Sasuke's grip and faced the others

"Prove to me that I still exist in this village" I said quietly but everyone heard

"We will-" TenTen started but got interrupted

"No" I said firmly

"What?" Neji said

"No I'm leaving thats final. Nothing can stop me. But when I come back and I'm the same, you can prove to me that I'm still important. But if I come back different, know that love you all and try and fix what has happened to my heart. Please don't give up on whatever happens." She whispered and everone else was confused on what she meant by saying "If I come back different" What does she mean by that?

"Times going by fast, I gotta go..remember I love you" She turned around and stepped until

"Sakura-chan!!"

I turned around to see _everyone_crying. Even the guys and surprisingly Yuki was too. Then realization hit me. Naruto just called me Sakura-_chan_.

"Naruto-kun please let me go. Everyone please let me go so I can clear my head. I'll be back sooner than you think. I promise." I was heart broken to see my family crying.

"Sakura-chan please your my everyone's sister and Konoha's Cherry blossom you c-c-c-an't l-l-l-eave u-s-s -p-p-lease" Ino started stuttering because her voice was crackling from crying. She doesn't call me Sakura-chan unless its really important.

"Please stay Saku-chan" Hinata whispered but I could hear

"Sakura-chan, everyone loves you. don't do this. Please." I could hear plead in Shikamaru's voice. He was like the brother I never had. Same with Neji and Naruto.

"Sakura-chan you have to need to stay. Even if its by force we'll drag you back into Konoha." Neji was crying and that sight made me want to cry more.

"Sakura-chan look at your friends. They're all crying begging you to go back to Konoha. You can't leave them like this. They would die without you." Yuki said

What does she know. She magically appears one day and she thinks she knows everything that happened in Konoha.

"I'm sorry" Thats all I said before I turned my back.

Suddenly a kunai passed right next to and landed on a tree in front of me.

"Don't think your leaving without a fight Sakura-chan!"

I knew this was going to come sooner or later.

_No One P.O.V_

"Okay then but don't think I'm going easy on you"

"Wouldn't need it " TenTen answered

I jumped up and threw kunais at them. They all split up into groupls of 3.

My lips curved up into a smirk, "Perfect" Sakura thought.

She then yelled out Protective Chakra Shield! **(Lame name I couldn't think of anything. And I'm gonna be making up some jutsus okay? okay)**

My hand shot to where Hinata, TenTen, Yuki, and Ino where. They were in a group of four. And the other group included Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru.

Chakra that was a bluish purplish color formed around the for kunoichis. Sakura my index and middle fiinger to my forhead and screamed Intense Shock!

Chakra pierced in and out of the girls. They screamed and the guys had a look of horror on their faces.

"STOP!!" everyone heard Ino yell

"Sakura!" Shikamaru yelled half angrily and half scared

She put the two fingers to her forehead agan and screamed, "Kai"

The four girls fell unconscious

Sakura turned to the boys. None of them denied that they were scared after seeing what happened.

_Sasuke P.O.V_

"You know you can you just give up right now" I heard her say.

"We will never give up" Naruto said

"Okay then if thats what you want"

She charged at us and all of us quickly jumped up. She did rapid hand seals and yelled Sakura Windstorm!

Shikamaru and Neji were caught in it and their screams filled the forest. But no one heard except us.

When the windstorm ended and cleared Neji and Shikamaru had scars on them and the were unconscious to.

When I landed on the ground I was punched and landed at least 2 feet into the ground. Then Naruto landed right next to me.

She punched us twice and thought we were probably knocked out by then.I mean come on she has inhuman strenth! I fought the urge to pass out in a moment like this. I can see Naruto doing the same.

"I''m sorry I caused you guys all this pain. I hope you forgive me. Aishiteru" Me and Naruto heard her whisper the last part before she disappeared.

"I forgive you Sakura-chan. Please come home soon, to your family, to your loved ones, to us." Thats all I heard before Naruto fell into a deep sleep and with tears streamed down his face. I lifted my head a little to see everyone in the scene had tears visible on their faces. Even on my own.

"Aishiteru, Sakura-chan. Always and Forever. Please remember that and come back soon my love" I whispered before I fell into a world of darkness

_"Aishiteru. We'll miss you our Cherry Blossom."_

**xXx**

And end! Finally I'm done with this chapter. This was the hardest chapter to write. It took me forever. Anyways as I promised I would upload it soon and here it is. BTW if you don't know what Aishiteru means it means "I Love You" in Japanese. Yah thats all. I'll try to get the next chapter soon. I need to type it and write it. Till next time!!

Ja Ne,

~Dalena **(Review Please! My best and hardest chapter so far. Well at least to me)**


	6. With Sakura

Summary: Sakura Haruno's life was perfect. She had the perfect friends, boyfriends, job. Everything. Until one day a new girl comes. Her name is Yuki Takana. What happens when she replaces our beloved Cherry Blossom. Sakura would do anything to take her place back. Even if it does mean turning to the dark side.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO..JUST THE PLOT

SxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxS

_Sasuke P.O.V_

_"You know you can you just give up right now" I heard her say._

_"We will never give up" Naruto said_

_"Okay then if thats what you want"_

_She charged at us and all of us quickly jumped up. She did rapid hand seals and yelled Sakura Windstorm!_

_Shikamaru and Neji were caught in it and their screams filled the forest. But no one heard except us._

_When the windstorm ended and cleared Neji and Shikamaru had scars on them and the were unconscious to._

_When I landed on the ground I was punched and landed at least 2 feet into the ground. Then Naruto landed right next to me._

_She punched us twice and thought we were probably knocked out by then.I mean come on she has inhuman strenth! I fought the urge to pass out in a moment like this. I can see Naruto doing the same._

_"I''m sorry I caused you guys all this pain. I hope you forgive me. Aishiteru" Me and Naruto heard her whisper the last part before she disappeared._

_"I forgive you Sakura-chan. Please come home soon, to your family, to your loved ones, to us." Thats all I heard before Naruto fell into a deep sleep and with tears streamed down his face. I lifted my head a little to see everyone in the scene had tears visible on their faces. Even on my own._

_"Aishiteru, Sakura-chan. Always and Forever. Please remember that and come back soon my love" I whispered before I fell into a world of darkness_

_"Aishiteru. We'll miss you our Cherry Blossom."_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Sakura's P.O.V_

I ran. As fast as my feet can take me. Tears were sliding don my cheeks and that blurred my vision but I didn't care.

"Maybe I made the wrong choice" I thought to my inner

"**Well you made your choice already. Too late to turn back." She replied**

"But but but ugh I feel so bad right now!" I thought sorrowfully

"**We'll just have to wait and see until you go back"**

"That reminds me.... When are we going to go back??"

"**Um I don't know we'll figure that out later"**

Then I stopped talking to my inner and concentrated on hopping the trees. I looked up into the sky. The sun was going down at a very fast speed. Day just went by too quickly. Man by the looks of it I ran for maybe about an hour. I guess I left later then I thought. Then nighttime took over. The moon shone throughout the dark sky and stars sparkled in the darkened world.

"I should probably get to sleep" I thought

"**Yeah you should look at yourself" My inner replied**

MY hair was messed up in tangles and what not. My clothed were dirty and I felt weak. Not strong enough to stand. I guess the little showdown got me weary. I then took my backpack that hung around my shoulders and put it against a tree. I went into the forest to collect firewood. When I got some I returned to my camp and started a fire. After that I took river water nearby and boiled it to be on the safe side.

"Omg I'm so freaking tired!" I exclaimed to my inner

"**I know and you look like a mess to. You should get some sleep" She replied**

"Yeah I'll just get a fresh start in the morning. I need the sleep." I replied tiredly

I leaned my head against my backpack and slowly drifted to sleep. I thought about the good times in Konoha and fell asleep in a quick amount of time.

The next morning I woke up. I was guessing it was probably 7 in the morning cause it looked like the sun just got up.I sat up and yawned stretching my arms out. I felt better today. Strong and full of energy. I packed everything up and got ready to leave. When I started to jump away I heard rustling in the bushes. Then I panicked.

"What do I do, what do I do?!" I thought worriedly and panicky

"**Um um um throw something at it!" She replied with a panicked voice also**

"okay good idea!"

I took a shuriken out of my weapon pouch and threw it at the bush.

Just then a rabbit came running out afraid.

Quickly I sighed and relief rushed throughout my body.

"I think I'm officially going crazy!" I said to my inner

"**No your just to worked up about everything. Now lets leave we spent to much time on this" She said sternly**

"Fine, mom" I said half joking

After a while I took a break on one of the branches.

I looked ahead to see the village up ahead. it was the sand village also known as Suna.

I can't wait till I get there! I get to see Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. Yeah why be friends with someone that could kill you in and instinct?? Well because over the past few years me and thee sand siblings talked and got to know each other. Gaara and Kankuro were like my brothers and Temari was my older sister baby! Yeah I love them and I can't wait till I see them again! But what do I tell them?? I can't say I'm running away! They wouldn't let me go any further if I told them.

"Shit" I cursed

I'm screwed now. How do I get past them?? I mean its hard enough to get past Ino, TenTen, Hinata, Yuki, Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, and Sasuke. The siblings would be harder! They would force me to go back to Konoha! I can't let that happen! I got it! It would buy me enough time to talk say my goodbyes and leave without them noticing. I mean I could just say that I'm visiting but i know Konoha 12 or in this case 11 would come looking for me in Suna and the sand siblings would tell them that I was there and that would ruin everything! Well okay but for my plan to work Gaara and Kankuro would have to give into Temari. You'll see what I mean when I get there.

After a few hours of running I rested on the ground. I had one leg propped up with my arm on it and the other lay limp at my side.

After like 10 minutes I got up and stretched. I then looked at the sky. It was bout mid day and if I run the rest of the day non stop and no interruptions then I would make it to Suna tomorrow morning. Early in the morning. I was talking about like around 6 in the morning. But good thing the siblings wake up that early. May be I could wait till 8 and get cleaned before I go there. I don't know we'll see when the time comes.

I hopped back

"I am sooo tired! I don't want to run!" I thought

"**Well too bad! If you want to get there on schedule then you better get those feet hopping!" She said to me**

"I'm the one jumping and running! You don't know how much it hurts!" I replied satisfied by my remark

"**I know but-**

Then I heard something below me.

I suddenly felt another presence. No 2. They were strong.

"Hello, Sakura" A voice deep and bold said to me

I had a look of shock and fear running through my eyes.

This can't be.

How? Why? When? Nothing made sense anymore.

Okay I can't panic. Panicking isn't good! So I took a couple of deep breathes

"Aww now don't be scared my little Cherry just wanted to talk to you" The voice spoke again

**"Turn around! Don't give him the satisfaction! He just wants you to be scared!" My inner exclaimed**

"Well I am scared!"

I took a couple of deep breathes again. I swallowed the knot forming in my throat and pushed away the feeling of nervousness in my stomach.

I turned around and became face to face with none other than...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Omg I'm so sorry this came so late! I never meant for it to! Time just went by so fast and school gets to me! A lot! Yeah I'm super sorry! Also, I got a new iMac computer and it a little hard to figure out so yeah. It didn't have word pad or anything but I finally found this software. I know this is short but thats all I could think of I'm sorry! Anyways stay tuned to find out who Sakura saw that surprised her so much! Keep reading please! I don't want to lose any readers since I update so slowly!

Ja Ne,

Dalena


End file.
